martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendent Divine Might
Description In the 3000 great worlds of the Divine Realm, there were countless extraordinary powers, amazing abilities, and martial skills. But, those that were truly renowned throughout the entire universe and far surpassed all other powers were limited in number. Among them there were cultivation methods, martial skills, arcane skills, soul law formulas, martial intents, and so on. These supernatural powers all had a title: they were called transcendent divine mights. Any ability with this title was a top-grade supernatural power amongst all top-grade supernatural powers. If a martial artist were to obtain such an ability, then after practicing it, they would be able to rely on this power to walk freely through the Divine Realm! If a Holy Land were to obtain such a power and pass down this inheritance, then they would develop into a massive super influence in the future, able to rule over a great world within the Divine Realm! Of course, this was all based on the premise that they could survive and preserve that ability. If a transcendent divine might jade slip were to appear, it would inevitably set off a terrifying bloody war! Overview A transcendent divine might. That was something that only an Empyrean level existence could create by combining every aspect of their power and knowledge into a single ultimate ability. Most Empyreans did not even have this ability. It might take a generation or two of Empyreans, hundreds of millions of years, before a single transcendent divine might was born. The transcendent divine mights of the Divine Realm were accumulated for countless billions of years. All those that were able to create their own would be crowned with the title of ‘Divine’. This was not a god of mortals like a Divine Lord, but a god of martial artists! Of course, this is only relative to Divine Realm martial artists. This is because true divine beings of the 33 Heavens are True Divinities! A full and complete transcendent divine might was extremely rare. This was because a transcendent divine might jade slip was basically only able to be produced by an Empyrean. If their descendants didn’t reach a boundary nearing an Empyrean then they would not be able to make a duplicate of that jade slip. This was why transcendent divine mights were so rare; they were basically unique treasures. After one was born, it would exist onwards for hundreds of millions or even billions of years. During this time, these jade slips could fan the endless flames of war, causing endless struggles, spilled blood, and slaughter all in their name. To obtain a complete transcendent divine might was beyond difficult. For a World King level Holy Land like the Verdant Feather Holy Lands to possess half a transcendent divine might was already very rare!Chapter 1133 – Divide Varying levels Although an Empyrean might not be able to create their own transcendent divine might, every Empyrean still possessed their own. This was because they didn’t create their own, but derived them from ancient texts and other legacies from the past. As for extreme characters like Empyrean Primordius and Empyrean Divine Seal that were able to create their own transcendent divine might, they were truly outstanding individuals amongst all Empyreans. As for World Kings, most of them didn’t have a transcendent divine might. In fact, it was already incredible if a Great World King possessed an incomplete transcendent divine might. Creation Every single transcendent divine might was a heaven-defying ability. And those Empyreans that could create a transcendent divine might were outstanding amongst their generation. The creation of a transcendent divine might was the product of an Empyrean’s lifetime experience and knowledge, completely gathered into a single ability. There were even some existences that were referred to as ‘Divine’. These transcendent divine mights had been preserved and passed down in the Divine Realm for billions of years. This meant that there wasn’t even a single transcendent divine might created every million years. The rarity and magnificence of such an ability could be inferred. There were even many Divine Realm World Kings that never had a chance to obtain a portion of a transcendent divine might. A transcendent divine might was a peak top level ultimate ability of the Divine Realm! Only an extreme Empyrean level character, an existence that others called equivalent to a god, was able to create their own. Moreover, an Empyrean would only be able to create a single transcendent divine might, because a transcendent divine might was the complete accumulation of their entire life’s studies! Thus, in the entire Divine Realm, a new transcendent divine might would only be born every million or even several million years. In addition, there were many transcendent divine mights that were lost in mystic realms, causing transcendent divine mights in the Divine Realm to be extremely scarce. Normally only an Empyrean or extraordinary World King would experience a lucky chance and obtain one. As for a Holy Lord, there was no point in mentioning them. Every single transcendent divine might was incomparably precious. A transcendent divine might jade slip was often a unique and singular existence, something that was inherited over hundreds of millions of years. These jade slips would often experience countless battles and looting over them and the chances that they were incomplete was high. Even Crimson Strifecloud’s father, a Great World King, only had a fragment of a transcendent divine might jade slip. A fragment couldn’t even be called an incomplete transcendent divine might. With only a fragment of a transcendent divine might, it was simply impossible to cultivate it. At most one could perceive some martial skills from it. A martial skill comprehended from a transcendent divine might jade slip fragment might not be a true transcendent divine might, but it was still recreated through the strength and understandings of a World King level powerhouse. Its might was absolutely powerful. Locations The Divine Realm had existed for countless billions of years. Before ancient times, there were even more ancient times, continuing all the way back until the creation of the universe!Chapter 1240 – Absolute Suppression In all this time, there was an untold number of Empyreans that had appeared. And among these Empyreans, many of them had created their own transcendent divine might. Of these transcendent divine mights, 90% of them had been lost to time. But, there was a small number that had been preserved. These were located all over the Divine Realm or in some unknown ancient mystic realms. Sometimes, these mystic realms weren’t dangerous at all. After all, far too long a time had passed. Any powerful array formation would have weakened or even vanished, and any formidable guardian beast would have exhausted its lifespan and died. To obtain the transcendent divine mights located in these mystic realms, it depended on one’s luck and not strength. Types Martial Intents Among all the transcendent divine mights, a martial intent was one of the most special kinds. This was because a martial intent could not be studied, only comprehended. However, there was a single exception. This was if the master of the martial intent was willing to separate a portion of their martial intent and form a martial intent seed, sealing that seed into a symbol paper or spirit artifact and then granting it to others. The situation was exceedingly rare. Firstly, no one was willing to separate a portion of their own martial intent and weaken their own supernatural powers. Secondly, in order to do so, one had to have a cultivation of at least a World King or Empyrean, and also have an extremely high understanding into soul and will. Only then would they have the ability to cut off a portion of their own martial intent and form a martial intent seed, bestowing it to others. Trivia * A single transcendent divine might could allow a martial artist to jump several boundaries in order to fight. * It could only be said that a transcendent divine might was far too heaven-defying. As the comprehensive summary of an Empyrean’s lifetime of knowledge, it had to be this strong. This was an unrivalled supernatural power that could turn garbage into a tiger! * Every transcendent divine might was enough for a genius to cultivate all the way to the Empyrean realm. If one studied too many, although one could comprehend more Laws and enhance their strength, they might lack too much time and energy. For instance, Hang Chi had in fact only learnt a single transcendent divine might. From the time he stepped onto the road of martial arts he had been thoroughly studying the Wheel of Samsara all the way until now. References Category:Cultivation Category:Empyrean